All OEM vehicles have small surface paint defects typically caused by dirt. The defects are removed by a finessing process. A worker typically uses a small (i.e., 1″) sanding disc with approximately #3000 grit. After the defect is sanded out, the surface is then polished with a liquid applied to a foam pad mounted on an orbital polisher rotating at about 3000 RPM. Within a few seconds, the sand scratches are buffed out and ideally one cannot see where the defect used to be.
With the advent of newer paint technology, however, came different surface characteristics in the paint. Many of these new paints require defect (i.e., scratch sanding) removal using a stiffer foam pad, followed by the use of a softer or less stiff foam pad that leaves the repaired area clean and properly finished. This process constitutes a two-step polishing system and process, consuming time and materials.
Commercially available foam pads come in different diameters such as 3″, 4″ and larger, with attachment mechanisms such as hook-and-loop backing material. Different types of foams are typically provided in different colors so they are easily recognized by an operator. For example, some coarse “cutting” foam pads are cyan, polishing pads may be orange, and foam pads for finishing may be red.